FM03 Second Chance
by Margaret Price
Summary: The Major’s first time with Fabulousman turned out to be a disaster. Will he give the Earl a second chance? Written for Kadorienne's Fabulousman Series.


**Category:** Written for Kadorienne's Fabulousman Series

**Disclaimer: **"From Eroica With Love" belongs to Yasuko Aoike, and Fabulousman belongs to Kadorienne, but she let me borrow him for a while.

**Notes:** Follows the "conclusion" of the series.

**Summary:** The Major's first time with Fabulousman turned out to be a disaster. Will he give the Earl a second chance?

**Written:** November 27, 2007

* * *

**Second Chance**

The Major's note requesting a private liaison had taken Dorian by surprise. He was sure that sufficient time hadn't passed for the man to have recovered from their first time together. In fact, considering how badly things had gone, Dorian had been sure the officer would never want to speak to him again.

_Damn this super strength! Double damn my enthusiasm! I didn't mean to hurt him. But those bruises…_

Dorian closed his eyes and tried not to think about it as he packed a few things before leaving for his rendezvous. He was going to go as himself, not Fabulousman. He was also not going to get his hopes up.

OoOoO

The Major hated waiting and this wait was torture. He hadn't spoken to the Earl since that disastrous night. It had started out so well and had ended—

Klaus closed his eyes and drew a long drag from his cigarette. He didn't want to think about it, not that he really had to. He still had the hand-shaped bruises on his body as reminder enough. Dorian had apologized profusely at the time, but he had been too dazed to let it sink in. Then he was too angry.

Finally, he had realized that the Earl had never really considered the implications of a physical relationship with his meteor enhancements. He was still thinking like the old Eroica.

A knock on the door returned Klaus to reality. He crushed out his cigarette, drew a deep breath, and crossed to the door. He was mildly surprised when he opened it to see Dorian was not wearing one of his Fabulousman costumes. Nor was he in one of his usual over-elaborate outfits. He was in a loose-fitting shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Dorian saw the astonished look on the officer's face and gave a self-conscious smile. "I'm trying to look…normal," he said as he entered.

"Dorian, you have never been normal," Klaus replied as he closed the door.

Dorian turned sharply to him. He took a step forward, only to stop. _No, don't touch him._ "Are we still on a first name basis?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course."

As the Major crossed to a table across the room, Dorian noticed he was moving stiffly. _He's still in pain. Damn, damn, damn! Double damn! Triple dame!_

"Klaus, I—" He broke off when the officer held up a hand.

"No more apologies."

"Dammit, Klaus, I love you. If I could take back what I did…"

Klaus's eyes flickered, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "It's as much my fault as yours," he said as he picked up a small box from the table.

"How on earth can you possibly say that?"

"I foolishly did not take your newly acquired abilities into consideration." As he spoke, Klaus crossed to where the astonished Dorian stood. "Now I have." He held out the box and slowly removed the lid.

Dorian's eyes narrowed, and he automatically leaned forward to look inside. Then his eyes grew wide when the box was opened to reveal a singe rosebud within, the scent hitting him full in the face. "Christ!" He recoiled and tried to back away, only to be stopped when Klaus grabbed his wrist. "There's no need to be vindictive, Major! I didn't hurt you on purpose!"

"I know that," came the calm reply.

"Then what the hell is _that_ for?" Dorian continued to try to pull free but found it impossible. "Look what you've done!"

"Yes." Klaus's eyes narrowed as he studied the other man closely. "How do you feel?"

Dorian was thrown by the sudden non sequitur. "What?"

"It's a simple enough question."

"What are you talking about? Look at me!" Dorian looked pointedly at the hand holding his wrist. A hand he could not pull free of.

"I am. You're still on your feet."

Dorian stopped struggling as he realized that he was not feeling weak and lightheaded. Nor did he feel short of breath as he had on all the other occasions when the scent of roses had overpowered him. In fact he felt…normal.

"Every time you've encountered the scent of roses, it's been from multiple sources. Dozens of flowers." Klaus held up the box. "Not just one."

Dorian blinked, turning his gaze back into the box and the single red rosebud it contained. Then he looked up, uncertain what to say. The next thing he knew, Klaus had dropped the box and was pulling him close, capturing his mouth in a kiss. And then another. And another.

When Dorian finally came up for air, he stepped back, a hand going to his tingling lips. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Klaus replied. "I just…hoped." So saying, he took Dorian by the hand and led him to the bedroom where the Earl went on to prove himself as being fabulous even _without_ his superpowers.

OoOoO


End file.
